Digimon Chaos Downfall Volume 14: One Last Trial!
by RGGod
Summary: Alphamon has come to battle Tyson and Azmon. If they win, they will be taken to their betrayer, where the real fight awaits... Read and Review
1. Echoes

_**Echoes**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Plains**

Alphamon and Asmodaimon stretched their limbs in preparation for their battle.

"Make sure you don't overdo it dear," Persiamon warned them, "You need to win, but you still need to have energy leftover for the fight with Catastromon,"

They nodded, "We know, but we don't know how much we'll have left after this. Alphamon is strong. **Real **strong. We just hope we can win,"

"Oh please," Abby chided them, "Tyson, Azmon, you can win! Give it your all and you'll have this in the bag!"

"Right!" Arashi chipped in, holding one of their cameras, "and I'll take pictures for you!"

Asmodaimon smiled, "Thanks guys. Let's do this,"

They walked forward to the center of what had been designated their battle ring.

Alphamon threw several punches through the air, getting their fists ready for the fight.

/Are you ready for this Tyler?/

/Sure I am./

/Catastromon's going to be really… annoyed that we disobeyed his orders./

/And that is why I have already prepared several arguments for our case. 1) He freed us from our vow of servitude so we were free to do as we pleased. 2) He never said we _couldn't _do something like this anyway. And 3) Our decision will, ultimately, be beneficial to his cause./

Dorumon smiled. /There's our little lawyer. /

/Hmph!/ Tyler scowled. /Why does everyone keep saying that? I want to be a game show host, not a lawyer!/ … /Not that I'm keeping the lawyer thing as a backup plan./

/Hmhmhm./ Dorumon chuckled. /You're one in infinity, you know that?/

He smiled cheekily. /Yeah, I know. Let's go./

They walked forward to the center of what had been designated their battle ring.

Asmodaimon and Alphamon came face to face, two meters between them.

Alphamon smirked, "This is going to be fun,"

Asmodaimon smirked back, "We know. May the best mons win, and just to let you know, that's us,"

Alphamon shrugged, "We'll see,"

"Oh we will, Sword of Cerebus!" Asmodaimon called as Cerebus extended out of their left arm. Smugly, they raised their left hand.

Several seconds passed and everyone gave them confused looks.

Alphamon tilted their head in confusion, "What… are you doing?"

Asmodaimon blinked, "Huh? What? Can't you see we're-," they looked at their hand and blinked again. "Oh, oooooh! Well, this is embarrassing!" they scratched behind their head in embarrassment, "You see, we were flipping you off, but we guess the sword got in the way. Haha?"

Alphamon sweatdropped. Everyone else facefaulted.

After everyone had recovered Ophanimon began the proceedings, "Are you two, err, four ready?"

They nodded.

"Then begin!" she declared, and they charged at each other.

**Afternoon, Cavern of Sin Upper Levels**

In the Cavern of Sin's Upper Levels (aka closer to the entrance) Catastromon paced back and forth along the cavern, hands held behind his back.

He sighed and turned to the cavern's roof, "Where are they? Tyler and Dorumon should have brought them back here minutes ago at the very least!"

He held a hand to his face, "What have I done? I've sent them away, and for what?" he shook his head, "Oh right, because I'm the one in the wrong." He sighed again, "That and I wanted to make sure that if they did manage to beat me, Tyler and Dorumon would get off easy… er,"

He looked down to the floor, "Is it weird that I'm talking to myself?" he shook his head, "This monologuing stuff is pretty fun. I can see why so many villains do this. It takes a load off of my conscious and gets rid of stress. I can feel myself calming down as I speak!"

Catastromon sat down, "I feel regretful and conflicted about doing this. All my life, nay, my entire existence has been leading up to this moment. In just a few hours Ogudomon will be released, and its power will be mine. I will become the strongest, just as I promised to show _him_!" He stood up abruptly and threw his hand to the side, "I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO! I WILL PROVE THAT I AM NOT A NOTHING! I AM NOT SOME DEFECT! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO EXIST AND YOU CAN DO NOTHING ABOUT IT!" he screamed, the cavern sending his voice back to him in echoes.

After he had regained his breath, he sat back down, a hand held to his face, "I need to learn to control myself; I'm beginning to lose what little sanity I may have left. Which, I might add, isn't very much, considering I've been through what could be equated to decades of torture,"

He sighed again, "Back to tangent, as much as it hurts me to do this, I will go on. This is my goal, and I have waited years, no decades for my chance to come. So much has happened, and now that chance is here. A few more hours to go and my goal will be complete! I may not be certain about this, I may be conflicted… But I have come too far to back down now! I will go on! I WILL SUCCEED! NO MATTER WHAT CHALLENGES I FACE, I WILL COME OUT ON TOP! I WILL BECOME THE ULTIMATE DIGIMON! MY DETERMINATION WILL NOT WAIVER, WILL NOT FALTER, AND WILL NOT FAIL ME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, the echoes coming back to him less than a second later.

He sweatdropped, "I think I'm getting a little carried away here," he said as he wiped the sweat from his face.

He began pacing up and down the cavern once more, unsure of what he was going to do until they got here. "My, my, this is boring now isn't it?" he said with a sigh.

He turned to stare at the cavern's roof. Taking in a deep breath, he bellowed, "BOO DEE BOO GA RE RA RE ROO CALA MA LA ZUUUUU!"

He relaxed as the echoes came back to him. "Ahh, that feels better. The acoustics in here are amazing!" he noted after he calmed down. "Well, with that out of the way, I might as well prepare for when they get here,"

And he set out to do just that…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Super special awesome news! Tomorrow (9/7/13) at 1:30 on channels 42 and 306 (Nickolodeon), Digimon Fusion (Xros Wars) will be airing its first (English dubbed) episode! … Well, actually, it may depend on where you live (I live in the U.S.) so it may air at a different time, but it should be on the same day. **

**Well, best hopes and wishes to Nickolodeon for dubbing this series, and let's all hope that they keep true to the spirit of Digimon, and get a lot of crap past the radar! I have high hopes for this season, and I hope you do too! (from what I've seen of the previews Shoutmon's voice seems kind of annoying, but hey, I thought Guilmon's voice was annoying at first too, but then it started reminding me of E.T. and I couldn't help but fall in love with how cute it was!)**

**Love you all… yes, even you haters! I'm in so good a mood right now I'm gonna scream I love you to the whole world!**

**Buh-bye!**


	2. Last Trial part 1

_**Last Trial part 1**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Plains**

"Seiken Gradalpha/Sword of Cerebus!" they roared as their blades clashed, Alphamon's convergence of light, and Asmodaimon's saber of darkness.

Asmodaimon pushed forward with all their might, seeking to disarm Alphamon by forcing their weapon out of their grip, but Alphamon held strong, refusing to be pushed back.

"Is that all you got?" Alphamon sneered.

Asmodaimon smirked, "No, and seeing how this isn't working…"

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Alphamon cried out as Asmodaimon's head tentacle, or rather the five-clawed hand that it ended in whipped by and scratched across their face. Alphamon backed away, holding their hands to their face, "You wanker!" they shrieked in fury, moving their hands out of the just in time to see (and dodge) a slash from Asmodaimon's laser claws, Higurashi. They gritted their teeth, "Okay, we admit it, you're not that bad,"

Asmodaimon brandished Cerebus, "You think?"

Alphamon smiled, "We know,"

At the sidelines…

"Hmm?" Trixie stroked her chin, "Who should I be rooting for, Tyson and Azmon, or my brother?"

"Well duh! Tyson/Azmon!" Abby and Persiamon chided her.

"Go on guys!" Arashi cheered.

"Yes, Ogudomon must not be released! It would be disastrous!" Gallantmon shouted.

"You have to win!" Lunamon shouted.

"That they do," Sleipmon concurred. "Hey, Ophanimon, would you mind getting some Angels to bring out some food and tea? We could have a picnic while they're fighting,"

Ophanimon nodded, "Yes, that's a wonderful idea!"

Back to the battle…

"Higurashi's Tears!" pointing the laser claws at Alphamon, Asmodaimon flicked each finger on their right hand, sending the laser claws flying at them, "Take this you Gundam robot!"

Alphamon's eyes widened in rage as they flew over the laser claws, "YOU BLOODY WANKER! WE ARE NOT A GODDAMN GUNDAM ROBOT!" they flew around in a circle, "Digitalize of Soul!"

Asmodaimon waited until they had just finished their circle before rolling out of the circle's radius of attack, barely escaping the countless green energy orbs that rained down and obliterated the ground where they had been but a moment before. "Damn!" they called up to Alphamon as they stopped their attack, "You guys are the wankers with an attack that overpowered!"

Alphamon's eyes widened in indignation, "Overpowered? It is not overpowered!"

"Hah!" Asmodaimon snorted, "It's almost as overpowered as Superman!"

Alphamon's form wreathed itself in flames of anger, "SUPERMAN IS NOT OVERPOWERED! HE IS THE GREATEST SUPERHERO OF ALL TIME!"

Asmodaimon's form wreathed itself in flames as well, "F*CK SUPERMAN! BATMAN FOREVER!" they roared as they aimed their sword at Alphamon, "Sword of Cerebus!" the blade extended and shot forward at an alarming speed.

"Whoah!" Alphamon quickly moved to the side as the blade extended past them. Their eyes widened in disbelief, "Damn! How far can you extend that thing?"

Asmodaimon smirked, "We're not sure, but if we had to hazard a guess, we'd have to say pretty damn far!" they swung the extended blade, forcing Alphamon to frantically fly all over the place to avoid the sword.

"Okay! We've had enough!" Alphamon flew down to them in rapid descent, knowing that on the ground they wouldn't be so reckless to swing their incredibly long sword for fear of accidentally cutting their friends. They drew out a convergence of light as they landed, "Seiken Gradalpha!" and charged at Asmodaimon, who retracted their blade to a more suitable length for close combat.

"Bring it!" Asmodaimon charged forward as well and they resumed clashing their swords, "We will win!"

Light clashed with… whatever Cerebus was made of, they weren't sure. Maybe it was made of some form of Chrome Digizoid? Maybe some other form of metal that was cursed (or blessed) with the powers of darkness? All they were sure of was that it worked… and that it looked totally badass.

"No, it is we that will win!" Alphamon spat through gritted teeth, "You will not defeat Catastromon! He is our friend! We will defend him, even if it goes against his orders!"

Asmodaimon braced themselves as the light blade struck their own with such force that their hands shook from the vibrations, "But why? Why is he your friend anyway?"

Alphamon stopped their attack and drew back, giving them both the time to catch their breath. Alphamon spoke out in Dorumon's voice, "He is my friend because he showed me compassion. When I first met him, his arms were bound by chains, forever stuck in place as a test subject of King Drasil! I took pity on him, and we soon became friends. When Drasil confronted us, he bound me in chains, leaving me on Glitch Island with Catastromon, forever out of his hair, so to speak. He didn't kill me, for he knew that if he did, I would just come back in my next life to antagonize him, so he left me there to rot. Catastromon has spent years apologizing for it, even though he had nothing to do with it. He was always so kind, tender, and understanding. Even before then, he had always comforted me and helped me with my problems," Alphamon looked down, "For that, and for everything else, he is my… best friend,"

Alphamon looked up, and their voice switched to Tyler's, "I freaked out when I first came to the Digital World, I admit that, but the wonders, the horrors, and the sheer thrills that I've experienced since then more than make up for it! I was weary of Catastromon at first, but as I got to know him, I came to realize that he could be trusted, and I was right. He has never lied to me. Even if he knew that I wouldn't like the truth, he would tell me if I truly wanted to know it. He was patient and understanding, and we soon became friends. If I had problems, I knew I could talk about them with him, and he would understand and help me with them. Trixie may not have told you this, but before I went to the Digital World, I didn't have such a… positive outlook on life. I was smart, I was athletic, but I was depressed. When I met Catastromon, and saw how even an individual such as himself, who had experienced tortures and experiments I could not even begin to imagine, could still stay so kind and understanding, I soon began to change. I grew out of my depression, I became happy, and I developed a healthier outlook on life. I would follow any order that he gave me, and would do anything to help him!"

Their voices spoke together again, "And that is why we will not lose!"

Asmodaimon stood in solemn silence, taking in everything they told them. After a moment had passed, they nodded, "We see. We understand what you are saying… but we can't let you proceed. Ogudomon must not be released, a power that great… must not be released on the Digital World!" they looked down, "And that includes Abominamon. We know he has no choice but to use it, but we can't let that happen. Abominamon is the greatest shame of our lives. We lost control of ourselves in our hatred, and became that monster. We fought for control inside, each us of fighting over which one of us got to maim Lucemon. In our bloodlust we took pleasure in torturing him. We can never live down that shame, and we will not let that monster come back to this, or any other world!"

"We see," Alphamon nodded solemnly. They then raised their head to glare at Asmodaimon, and grinned, "Now, let's get back to our fight!" their fists tensed with renewed vigor.

Asmodaimon shot them a look of confusion before grinning back, "Yeah, let's!"

With that, they continued their clash, each one with their determination strengthened and reinforced by their desire to win.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Okay, sorry this one took a while, but I just saw the premiere of Digimon Fusion, and I gotta say, I am impressed. I liked what I saw, but I can't help but feel that the pacing was kind of fast. Although I have to admit, the animation looks absolutely BADASS! I have high hopes for what's to come! Well, until next time! Which should be sometime later today.**


	3. Last Trial part 2

_**Last Trial part 2**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Plains**

Asmodaimon swung their sword at Alphamon only for the black knight to parry it with their own light sword. They forced Asmodaimon back, allowing them to draw back and swing with their convergence of light at Asmodaimon's waist.

Asmodaimon whirled around and grabbed the convergence with their bare hand, wincing as the scalding light burned their skin. Mustering their strength, they pulled the sword back, bringing Alphamon closer to them, and delivered an absolutely brutal uppercut to their chin with their free hand.

"UGH!" Alphamon gasped as the force of the blow sent them flying backwards to the ground, their convergence pulled from their grip. With a grunt of exertion, they pulled themselves back up, wiping their arm across their mouth, "Hmm? You've become a lot stronger than you were the last time we fought,"

Asmodaimon cracked their neck as they threw the convergence away, "Yeah, well, for one, the first time we fought was when we were Abominamon. We didn't really have much control of ourselves then. For two, the only reason you beat us then was because you spammed that Digitalize of Soul attack for a whole minute!"

Alphamon gave them a disdainful sniff, "We did not spam it! How uncouth of you ruffians,"

Asmodaimon gave them a blank stare, "Say wha?"

"How dare you," Alphamon translated in annoyance.

"Oh," Asmodaimon nodded in understanding, "Well then, so we dare," they charged at Alphamon and swung their sword.

"We'll see," Alphamon drew another convergence of light to shield themselves against Asmodaimon's sword. They gritted their teeth, "This is going to be tougher than we realized."

Asmodaimon smirked, "Well duh! You said it yourselves; we're the strongest of course!"

Alphamon rolled their eyes, "Actually, Examon is the strongest,"

Asmodaimon did a double take, "Wait, what?"

Alphamon smirked, "As we said, Examon is the strongest, but you make a close second,"

Asmodaimon growled, "Then why aren't you fighting him, err, her, umm, them?!"

Alphamon rolled their eyes again and spoke in Tyler's voice, "For obvious reasons. 1) Under no circumstances will I fight my sister. 2) They are not only strong, but incredibly large, fighting them would be suicide. 3) You are strong as well, without the advantage of size. 4) We know you better. And 5) Dorumon doesn't like you,"

Asmodaimon blinked, "She doesn't? We mean we're not surprised, but still?"

"No, you misunderstand," Tyler chided them, "Dorumon doesn't like you especially,"

Asmodaimon tilted their head in confusion, "Why us especially?"

Alphamon shrugged, "I do not know," Tyler answered while Dorumon sweatdropped, thinking it obvious why. Everyone else sweatdropped as well.

Asmodaimon sighed, "Well, either way, Sword of Cerebus!" they pulled their blade back and swung it once more, but Alphamon parried it again.

Alphamon smirked, "Well, we think we know what to do now," Without warning, they began glowing and separated back into Tyler and Dorumon.

"What the?" Asmodaimon spluttered as they ran past them, turning around just in time to see Alphamon's fist slam itself into their face, sending them flying backwards into the ground. "Ow!"

Alphamon grinned. /Excellent work Tyler./ Dorumon nodded in approval.

Tyler smiled. /Thanks, I knew that they'd fall for it./

Asmodaimon got back up with a groan, "Not bad, we must admit, we were not expecting that,"

"We know, thank God for instant transformations," Alphamon replied, drawing out another convergence of light.

Wiping an arm across their face, Asmodaimon returned, "Yeah, thank God… for Sword of Cerebus!" they brandished the blade and charged.

Alphamon sweatdropped as they blocked the blade with their convergence, "Yeah, whatever goes on in that black void that lies between your ears," Dorumon dryly retorted.

"Hey!" an insulted Asmodaimon pulled back and swung their sword.

"Meh," Alphamon shrugged and blocked it with their convergence… again, "Now, how about some déjà vu?!" they began glowing and separated back into Tyler and Dorumon before running behind Asmodaimon. "Now!" Tyler held up his digivice and a light burst from the screen… and stopped as Tyson's fist slammed into Tyler's face, knocking him to the ground, "Oof!"

"Grr," Tyler growled as he wiped an arm across his mouth, noticing (with great annoyance) that his lower lip was bleeding, "I should have known that wouldn't work a second time,"

Tyson pulled back his fist (holding back a grimace at how much it hurt) and smirked, "Thank God for instant transformations, right?"

Tyler scowled, but then smirked as he got an idea. He swung his leg, knocking Tyson off balance, and then got up and pounced on Tyson, pinning him to the ground as he let loose a storm of punches to his face as Tyson frantically raised his arms to block the blows.

"Tyson!" Azmon cried out and ran over, only to be tripped by a foot sweep from Dorumon, "Hey!" he growled as he got up, but wilted under Dorumon's murderous gaze.

"Leave them be," Dorumon ordered, "Right now, this is their fight," she took a battle stance, "And this is ours,"

Azmon gave the two humans a worried glance before turning back to Dorumon, "Fine!" he spat as his form was covered in Hell fire, "Demon Rush!" he charged forward and tackled her to the ground. "Shadow Slice!" his claws glowed with miniature hell flames and he slashed across her face.

"Grrah!" Dorumon growled as her jaws shot forward and clamped down on Azmon's hand.

"AAAAHH!" Azmon cried out as he futilely pulled on his hand, trying to dislodge it from her grip. "Let go, let go, let go!" he screamed.

Her eyes gleamed as she roughly pulled on his arm, pulling him into the air and slamming him back down. She walked over and stared down at him, "So… do you want to try that again?" she sneered.

Back to the picnic…

"Hmm? Well, this has taken a turn for the worst," Ophanimon sighed as she took a sip of tea.

"Worst? Please, this is interesting!" Magnamon hooted as he guzzled down a bottle of sake.

Gallantmon rolled his eyes, "Yes, interesting,"

Sleipmon intently watched the fighting humans, "So this is how humans fight? Fascinating,"

Lunamon frowned, "It seems awfully plain to me,"

Abby rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sorry we humans can't cause explosions or grow weapons on our own,"

Persiamon nodded, "Yeah, I feel sorry for you," Abby sweatdropped. "I hope Azmon will be alright,"

"Don't worry, he will be," Crusadermon answered, "Besides, let's just be happy that they decided to mix things up a bit. All that sword fighting was starting to get boring,"

The others nodded in agreement.


	4. Last Trial part 3

_**Last Trial part 3**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Plains**

Tyson and Azmon were cornered. Tyson was pinned down under Tyler, who was pummeling him with a storm of punches, and Dorumon was glaring down at Azmon. What could they do to escape this situation?

"Hit'em Where It Hurts!" they kicked upward, causing their assailants to roll off of them, screaming in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! YOU WANKER/BASTARD!" they shrieked.

They panted as they got up. Azmon blinked, "Huh. I'm surprised that actually worked,"

Dorumon rolled on the ground in agony, screaming curses so foul that even the Demon Lords would be put to shame, "Of course it did you bastard! Groin attacks work just as well on girls as they do on guys!"

"Ah," Azmon nodded in understanding, "I did not know this, thank you for informing me,"

"F*ck off!" she screeched as she got up.

Tyler got up as well, "Dammit! What were you thinking? I need those you bloody wanker!"

Tyson spat out a tooth as he got up, his face was heavily bruised and he had a black eye, "Serves you right! Look what you did to my money maker!"

Tyler cracked his knuckles, "Well, looks like someone needs to get a job. HAH!" he lunged again, but Tyson dodged and delivered a quick punch to his gut. "Ugh!" he backed away, hands held to his stomach as Tyson charged forward and let loose a stream of consecutive punches.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon fired metal spheres out of her mouth, forcing Azmon to skedaddle out of the way as the metal balls crashed into the ground where he stood. "Come back here! Metal Cannon!"

He swerved to the side as the ball shot past, "Why should I?"

Flustered, she answered, "Because… I said so!"

"Smooth move," he taunted as he dodged the attacks, seeking to find an opening to get closer to her and strike.

"Damn you! Metal Cannon!" she cursed and fired another metal sphere.

He dodged it and ran closer, "Hey! In case you forgot, I am a Demon!"

She smiled as she saw him approaching, "Yeah, I know. Dash Metal!" she charged forward and fired a metal sphere that struck Azmon in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

Back to Tyler and Tyson…

Tyson swung his leg, but Tyler grabbed it, pulled him close, and slammed his fist into Tyson's skull. "AAAAHH!" Tyson screamed, then began kicking Tyler's chest with his free leg, forcing him to let go of the other. He got up and wiped some sweat from his face, "Heh… not… bad," he panted. "I'm not… much of a fighter, but I guess biomerging… gave me some practice,"

Holding a hand to his chest, Tyler managed to wheeze out the words, "You aren't… that bad yourself,"

They smiled, and then began beating the crap out of each other.

Dorumon charged to where Azmon lay stunned and fired, "Metal Cannon!"

His eyes snapped open and he rolled over as the ball slammed into the ground. "Are you trying to kill me?!" he gasped.

Dorumon shrugged, "Meh,"

Azmon's eye twitched, "Okay, you know what? No more playing nice! Shadow Slice!" his claws covered themselves in miniature Hell flames, and he charged forward, swinging and slashing.

Dorumon bobbed and weaved through his slashes, "That the best you go-"

She was interrupted when his leg shot out and kicked her in the chin, knocking her back as he scratched at her with his claws, "Nope, I got plenty more where that came from!"

Back to the boys…

Tyson grabbed Tyler's left arm and pulled him close before belting him in the stomach with his knee. He let him go to deliver a storm of punches to his chest, forcing Tyler to back away. Deciding he'd had enough, Tyler grabbed Tyson's arm and pulled him close to deliver a stunning uppercut to his chest. While Tyson backed away, Tyler charged forward and dropped to the ground, sliding forward and dealing Tyson a dropkick that sent him tumbling down on top of Tyler who, latching onto him, rolled over so that he was on top and began punching him in the face again, "Is that all you got?" he jeered. "It's gonna take more than that if you want to beat me!"

Back to the digimon…

Dorumon rolled around, trying to get into a position to retaliate as Azmon continued scratching with his claws, "Had enough?" he taunted.

Finally finding a position she smirked, "Yes, I have!" she kicked outwards with her legs, belting him in the chest and knocking him to the floor. She walked over to him, still smirking, "Is that all you've got?" she gibed, "How can you hope to defeat Catastromon if you can't even defeat me?"

His eyes narrowed in determination and he swung his leg out, tripping her over. He got up and panted in exhaustion, "I will beat you, for I AM! THE! DEMON! KING!" he jumped over and came down, his fist crashing into her face. She kicked at him with her feet, trying to force him away, but he refused to back down. He grabbed her kicking feet, lifted her up, and swung her around and around in a circle.

"What are you doing?!" she cried as her face turned green from dizziness.

"This!" with a mighty shout, he let go of her legs, and she shot outwards to crash into the ground several meters away. Before she could get up he ran over, jumped up, and crashed down on top of her. "Yield!" he commanded, his claws a hairsbreadth from her neck.

She swallowed nervously, realizing that she had been defeated, "Fine, I… surrender,"

Meanwhile…

Tyson blocked the blows with his arms, but he couldn't hold on for much longer, "I can't lose!" he roared as he grabbed both of Tyler's fists in his hands and rocketed forward, slamming into Tyler's skull with a headbutt. Dazed, Tyler backed away, hand held to his head as stars twirled before his eyes. Taking his chance, Tyson got up and tackled Tyler to the ground, turned him over before he could react, and grabbed his neck with his arm in a headlock. "I won't lose!" he pulled backward so that Tyler was now on top of him, struggling to get out of the choke hold. "Give up!" Tyson ordered.

Tyler was about to answer with a scathing refusal, but paused as his partner's voice reached his ears.

"Fine, I… surrender,"

He looked over at Dorumon with wide eyes. /She lost?/ he thought in disbelief. /Then I guess there's no point in carrying on with this then./ he sighed in resignation, "Okay, I give," he answered, and relaxed as Tyson's grip loosened, allowing him to get up.

Tyler sighed, "Looks like you beat us, so we'll take you to him,"

Dorumon got up and stretched, with a sigh of resignation she murmured, "I'm sorry I failed you,"


	5. To Catastrophe

_**To Catastrophe**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Plains**

Tyson smiled in disbelief as he wiped the sweat from his face, "We did it? We won?" he asked, turning to Azmon.

Azmon blinked, took in a deep breath, and yelled out, "WE DID IT! BOOYEAH MOTHERF*CKER!"

"You did it!" he was taken by surprise when Persiamon rushed over and picked him up, swinging him in the air before bringing him close to affectionately nuzzle.

Tyson frowned, "What? I don't get anything? Cause in case you haven't noticed," he gestured to his multiple bruises and black eye, "I got off a lot worse than he did!"

"Fine," he was surprised when Abby walked up to him. "Will this do?" without warning, she kissed him on the cheek, "There, all better?"

He gulped as he felt his body temperature rise, along with other things. "Umm, I don't know, can I have another?"

She shrugged and kissed his cheek again, "How about now?"

Stopping himself from fainting, Tyson managed to reply, "Yeah, I'm good,"

Tyler held a hand to his face as he walked over to Dorumon, "Well, they beat us, can't say I wasn't expecting that, but I am slightly miffed that I, a proud fifteen year old boy, was beaten by a lowly thirteen going on fourteen year old boy. I have brought disgrace upon my family," he said melodramatically. He looked down when he didn't hear Dorumon respond with one of her dry quips or insults, "Is something the matter?"

She looked down, her tail drooped, and she sighed, all in shame, "I lost, I a Royal Knight. Worse, I lost to a Demon, even worse, the Demon King. Worse still, I lost to his Rookie level. And worst of all, by losing, I've put Catastromon's life in danger," her face paled, and a tear fell from her right eye, "I tried to win, and I failed…" more tears fell down her muzzle, "The plan is in jeopardy, he's in danger, and it's... all… my… fault," she broke down into tears.

With a sigh, Tyler knelt down and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, "There, there, it'll be alright. We tried our best, we gave it our damnedest, but, in the end, they just gave more. We lost, there's no shame in that,"

"Yes there is!" she cried, "You know what's going to happen now! You know what he's going to do! I… I just don't want to see him get hurt! I don't want him to die!"

Tyler sighed. Gently, he hugged her, one hand patting her head, another hand gently stroking her back, "I know, me neither, but you have to remember: he wanted this. We defied him because we didn't want him to get hurt. Even though we lost, at the very least, we managed to by him some time, time he may very well have needed,"

She sniffed, "Yeah, I guess we did,"

He smiled, "You bet we did. Besides, do you really think he would have lasted long enough against them for Ogudomon to be released had we not defied him?"

She sniffed again, and a smile appeared on her face, "No, I guess he wouldn't." She sighed, "Thanks Tyler… you really cheered me up," she grinned mischievously, "If you weren't a human I'd kiss you,"

He gulped and scratched behind his head nervously, "Uhm, well, don't mention it,"

"Uhh, hello?" they whirled around to see, well, everyone. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Arashi asked them.

With a sigh, they got up and walked forward. Tyler cleared his throat, "Yes, they defeated us, so we will take you to Catastromon,"

Gallantmon nodded, "Very well then, we'll make preparations immedi-"

Dorumon interrupted him, "No, no you will not,"

Magnamon raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head, "We will only bring them," she gestured to the Tamers and their digimon, "No one else. You can come, but you'll have to go on foot or wing, the rest will be teleported directly to the location,"

Ophanimon sighed in resignation, "Fine, but could you please give us the location's name, or better yet, coordinates?"

Dorumon grumbled a little, but consented after a nudge from Tyler, "Fine," she reluctantly told them the precise coordinates to the cavern's entrance, accurate down to the thousandth decimal place for both longitude and latitude. "And that is where you will find the Cavern of Sin, or, as Catastromon wanted to rename it, the Cavern of Absolutely Beautiful Rock Formations,"

Trixie raised an eyebrow, "Why did he want to rename it to that?"

She shrugged, "He thought it would sound more inviting,"

Sleipmon nodded in agreement, "True, true. By the way," he knelt down to her, "Since Catastromon has freed you from your vow of servitude, is there any chance that, after this is all over, you would resume your place among the ranks of the Royal Knights?"

She thought about it for amount, sighed, and shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe, I might. I just don't know yet,"

Dracomon walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I do hope you join them. Soon, after this is all over, I will begin training to digivolve naturally. When I reach my final digivolution of Examon, I will join the Royal Knights. I would be honored if someone of your experience would help me learn the ways of this sacred order,"

She sighed again, and smiled, "I'll think about it. But first, I guess we'll have to take you to the Cavern of Sin,"

Gallantmon nodded, "Yes, take them. We will begin our own journey there. If some of us fly or are flown there, then it shouldn't take more than a few hours at most,"

Ophanimon stretched her wings, "Yeah, I can't believe it's so close to us. Well, it's not that close, but at least it's on the same continent," she frowned, "I hope the dig-egg will be fine while we're gone,"

"Don't worry," Gallantmon assured her, "It'll be fine, it's in good hands. Besides, it won't hatch for another four months at least,"

"Well, we'd better leave," Tyler turned to Dorumon, "You ready?"

She nodded, "Always,"

Tyler held out his digivice, and a light burst from its screen.

**DORUMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
ALPHAMON!**

The black knight turned away and, focusing on the entrance to the Cavern of Sin, conjured a portal.

"Wow," they murmured, seeing the dark and imposing entrance to the cavern.

Alphamon turned back towards them, "Come on, let's go. We don't have that much energy left, so let's go through the portal before it closes,"

The Tamers and their digimon nodded, and pair by pair, walked through the portal, Alphamon was the last to go through, the portal closing behind them.

While the others prepared to head to the coordinates Dorumon had given them, those who had already arrived at the cavern's entrance were greeted in a way they hadn't been expecting…


End file.
